The Final Goodbye- Story Seventeen: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: A mysterious woman connected to String's past drives a wedge between String and Caitlin. Will String's betrayal mean the end of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**Honestly, I didn't think I had the motivation for another story. But, as I was writing the last chapter of Total Opposites, I seemed to get my rhythm back. This is a story I've thought about for awhile.**_

**Chapter 1**

Archangel pulled up to Santini Air in his white limo. He found Saint John and String in the hangar arguing about a repair that they promised Dom they'd finish before the day ended.

"What's going on?" asked Michael.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied String. "What brings you here?"

"Business," he replied. "Where's Dom and Cait."

"They're out doing a stunt for a new television show," replied Saint John.

"They should be back any time now," String continued while giving Saint John a dirty look. "We need to get this repair done."

"Well, I'd really like to talk to all of you," said Michael. "But, I guess I can go over it with the two of you and then you can pass the information on to them."

"Sure Michael," said String. "What is it?"

Michael handed String and Saint John each a photo. "This is a new laser weapon that the Firm helped create," he said. "Our military is going to be testing it next week. We want you and Airwolf to transport and escort it to its destination."

"What do you mean transport and escort?" asked String.

"We want two of you to fly the actual helicopter with the laser and the other two to escort them in Airwolf," replied Michael. "That's why I wanted to brief Dom and Cait as well.

"Okay, so Saint John and Caitlin will transport and Dom and I'll escort," said String. "No problem. Where and when are we taking it?"

"Right now, that's top secret," he replied. "For safety purposes you won't know where to pick it up or where you are taking it until the very last minute."

"Why can't we just transport it in Airwolf?" asked Saint John.

"We have a special helicopter that is fitted for this weapon," replied Michael. "The military will need it for the test."

Michael turned and headed back to his limo. "I'll be in touch," he said as he got in and closed the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Seattle Washington_

Mr. Deaver, your two o'clock appointment is here to see you," said a young blonde secretary as she opened the door and entered the large executive office.

"Thank you Amber," he said. "You may send her in."

When the woman walked in, Christopher Deaver was shocked at what he saw.

"My God," he said. "You're perfect."

She sat down in the chair across from his desk and he walked over to her. He reached towards her face. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

He took his hand and cupped her chin and slowly moved her head back and forth to get a good look at her.

"Amazing," he said in awe. "I would think that you were her. You'll have no problem at all posing as a twin."

"I had the best surgeons," she replied. "It was well worth it."

"Oh yes, my dear," he said. "And now I'll make it worth your efforts. The Firm will pay for stealing my ideas and kicking me out. Have you read all the information I gave you."

"Yes," she replied. "I read the information about the events surrounding her death and the detailed biography you gave me. This Stringfellow Hawke sounds very interesting. I don't think I'll have any problem at all getting to him. I think he will be fun to play with."

"Good," replied Deaver. "I want that laser and if we play our cards right, you just might be able to get me Airwolf too. You do that and I will make you a very rich woman."

"Oh believe me," she replied with a grin. "You'll have your laser and much more. This Stringfellow Hawke won't know what hit him until it's all over with. Believe me, I'm the best at what I do. But, you wouldn't have hired me if you didn't know I could do this."

"You're right," he replied. "I hired you because I knew you were the best. Keep in mind that he does have a fiancée."

The woman laughed. "Yes, I've read about her and saw photos. Believe me, when I'm done, she won't have anything else to do with him. He'll run right to me. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"Don't get too overconfident," said Deaver. "Hawke's a smart man. You'll have to be very careful how you play this out. He's also very suspicious."

"Don't worry," she replied. "I know what I'm doing. Like I said, you'll get your laser and Airwolf too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

By late afternoon, String and Saint John had finally completed the repair that Dom had requested they finish. They were sitting at the desk drinking coffee when Dom and Caitlin returned.

"Well, it's about time you two got back," said String. "How'd it go?"

Caitlin was beaming from ear to ear. "It went great," she replied. "You won't believe what happened."

"What?" asked Saint John.

"The stunt we did was for a television cop show," she replied. "Guess who they want to play a recurring role as a cop who flies helicopters?"

String smiled. "I'm guessing that would be you," he replied. "That's kind of a stretch for you to play a part like that isn't it?"

Caitlin laughed and lightly smacked him on the arm. "I'm so excited. They already have plans to use me in the next two episodes."

"That's great," said String as he stood up and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Hey, did you two get that repair done?" asked Dom.

"Of course," replied Saint John. "We also had a visit from Michael that we need to tell you about."

"Oh," said Dom. "What does Michael want now?"

"We'll fill you in later," replied String. "Right now, I'm tired and ready to head home."

"How about getting that first," said Dom as he pointed to a car that pulled up just outside.

"Sure," replied String. "I'll be right back."

String walked out to the car and a watched as the woman slowly got out and walked over to him. She removed her sunglasses and the sight of her nearly took String's breath away.

"Stringfellow Hawke?" she asked as he found himself quickly moving closer to her and grabbing her in his arms. All rational thought went out of his mind as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He suddenly found himself lost within her kiss. When he pulled back, reality began to creep in.

"Gabrielle?" he asked. "How is this possible? You died in my arms."

The woman smiled at him. "Wow, what a greeting," she said. "And I was worried about your reaction to me. But seriously, I'm sorry to say that I'm not Gabrielle."

String let go of her and backed up a little. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "But you look exactly like her."

"Of course I do," she replied while continuing to smile at him. "I'm her twin sister Gianna."

"Wow, I had no idea she had a twin sister," replied String.

"I'm sorry to say that we were estranged at the time she died," she replied. "I hadn't seen her since we were fifteen. That's why I'm here. I had hoped to meet with you and hopefully learn about what she was like before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he replied while not being able to take his eyes off of her. "Sure, I'll be happy to talk with you."

"Great," she replied. "How about we meet tomorrow? I just flew in from Seattle and I'm on the way to my hotel. I'm exhausted."

"That'll be fine," he replied. "I'll be here all day."

String watched as she climbed back into the car and drove away. What he didn't see was what had happened behind him during his exchange with Gianna.

Caitlin had started to follow String out to meet the car. She stopped for a moment when the woman got out and approached him. When String pulled her into a kiss, Caitlin felt like she couldn't breathe. Shock, anger, and hurt filled her. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She quickly turned around and ran to the office exit, grabbing her purse on the way out. She jumped into her car and drove away, not sure exactly where she was going. She had to get away from there, away from him. "How could he do that?" she thought. "Why would he do that?"

Saint John and Dom had witnessed the whole event. Saint John wanted run out and stop Caitlin from leaving but Dom advised him to let her go. "She needs time to cool down," he said.

When String turned and walked back into the hangar he found the two men staring at him.

"Dom, she's the spitting image of Gabrielle," he said. "Did you see her? She's her twin."

"I saw alright," he replied. "We all did."

"Oh," String replied while looking around him. "Where's Caitlin?"

"She's gone," said Saint John. "She took off after your little kissing display."

"Oh no," said String. "I didn't mean for that to happen. She just took me by surprise and all the memories came rushing back. I just happened."

"We're not the ones you owe the explanation to," said Dom. "But I think this time you hurt her pretty bad."

"It's going to be worse when she finds out you thought it was Gabrielle," said Saint John.

"I'll fix this," replied String. "Gianna is coming back in tomorrow to talk about Gabrielle. Please be nice to her. I was the one who kissed her and not the other way around."

"Sure, sure," replied Dom. "But right now I think your focus should be on Caitlin."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin drove until she reached the coast. She got out of her car and sat down on a group of rocks by the ocean. Tears streaked her face and she felt like her heart was breaking. "It wasn't just any kiss," she thought. "Saint John kissed me but not like that. I know what the kiss I saw feels like. He put his heart into that as though he felt something for her. Who is she?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

String looked for Caitlin in all the places that he knew she'd go. Finally, he decided to go back to the cabin in hopes that she would return that evening and they would be able to talk about what happened.

Saint John and Dom had both helped in the search but they gave up as well after hearing that String had already gone home.

"I'm beat," said Saint John. "Dom, I'm sure she'll show up on the set with you tomorrow. She was excited about the opportunity they're giving her."

"You're right," he said. "I guess I'll be able to talk to her tomorrow. See you later."

"Goodnight," said Saint John as Dom dropped him off at his apartment. He climbed the steps to his second story home and found an unexpected guest sitting outside his door.

"Well, there you are," he said with a smile. "How long have you been here?"

"For about a half hour," replied Caitlin. "I needed a place to stay and I didn't know where else to go. I hope it's alright."

"Of course it is," he replied as he opened the door. "Come on in."

Caitlin followed Saint John into his apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I was just going to make some pasta."

"Not really," she said. "But, I guess I should try to eat something. I'm not feeling all that great."

Saint John walked into the kitchen and began boiling water for the pasta. He poured Caitlin a glass of wine and brought it out to her.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her. "Maybe this will help."

Caitlin took the glass from him and drank a sip. "Thanks," she said. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Where have you been?" asked Saint John. "We've been worried about you. Dom and I checked every single place you like to hang out."

"I went to the beach," she replied. "I needed to go somewhere and think."

Saint John turned on the radio and set the table before continuing cooking. "Sounds like as good of a place as any," he replied. "Thinking things out can help but do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, during dinner," Caitlin replied. "Do you mind if I go and freshen up. The salt air kind of got to me."

"No, go ahead," he said. "I have some old sweats and a tank top that belonged to an ex girl friend that might fit you. They are in my bottom drawer if you want to change."

"Thanks, I'll do that," she said as she headed to his bedroom to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later Caitlin came out with the clothes on that Saint John had offered her and was toweling her hair dry. "I feel a lot better now," she said. "Thanks for shower."

"Anytime," he replied. "Dinner's ready now so come and eat."

Caitlin put the towel down and joined Saint John at the table. "I always thought of you as a TV dinner kind of guy," she teased. "I didn't know you actually cooked."

Saint John smiled. "Only simple stuff like this," he replied. "I get tired of frozen dinners."

"I don't blame you," she said. "It's hard to cook for one." Her voice trailed off and Saint John could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You can talk to me you know."

"Who is she?"Caitlin asked bluntly. "I need to know."

"Well, he thought she was Gabrielle," replied Saint John. "Turns out it's her twin sister."

"How could he think it was Gabrielle," she replied. "She's dead."

"Her sister is a dead ringer for her," Saint John continued. "It took him by surprise. I really don't think he even thought about what he was doing."

"Please don't make excuses for him Saint John," said Caitlin. "Whether it was Gabrielle or not, it doesn't matter. He's engaged to me and I'm the only one he should be kissing."

"I agree," replied Saint John. "Believe me, I'm not making excuses. I didn't like what he did and Dom was furious."

"Sorry," she said. "I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just that String and I have been building what we have for over two years now and he only knew Gabrielle for like a week. How can she or someone who looks like her just waltz in here and have String kiss her like that?"

After they finished dinner Saint John joined Caitlin on the couch and gave her another glass of wine.

"Look, I know that you two are engaged and he by no means should he be kissing another woman but how do you know it meant anything to him," said Saint John. "I mean, I kissed you at the bar and that didn't mean anything. Did you even tell String about it?"

"No, I didn't," she said. "Saint John, it was the way he kissed her."

"He put his arms around her neck like this," she said as she showed him. "Then he pulled her to him like this."

Caitlin reached in and began kissing Saint John passionately. She was surprised when he reciprocated her kiss. When they separated, Caitlin gave him a look of regret but before either one of them could speak, they were met by someone behind them.

"I can't believe you'd take advantage of her like this," String yelled at Saint John as he walked over and punched him, sending him off of the couch and onto the floor.

String glared at Caitlin as she moved over to Saint John and helped him to his feet. They watched as String slammed the door and left the apartment.

"I think I need to go after him," said Saint John.

"No, don't," replied Caitlin. "It will only make things worse right now. Just leave him alone until he calms down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caitlin sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this," she told Saint John. "And for kissing you."

"You wanted to get back at him didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she replied. "I had no idea he'd see that though. Ironic isn't it?"

Saint John sighed. "I know the kiss didn't mean anything," he said. "I'm sure String knows too."

"Maybe, but what about his kiss?" she asked. "Saint John, I can't compete with a ghost. Obviously he's still in love with Gabrielle."

"Yeah, but she's dead Caitlin and you're here and alive," replied Saint John. "Gabrielle can't win this."

"But she already has," said Caitlin. "Right now I feel like my whole life is spinning out of control and I can't do a thing about it."

Saint John could see that Caitlin was exhausted. "Look, why don't you get some sleep," he said. "You can have my bed. I have comfortable couch that I sleep on a lot anyway. Maybe things will look better in the morning. Besides, you and Dom have that stunt to shoot."

"I almost forgot about that," she replied. "Okay, good night."

Caitlin went into Saint John's room and closed the door. She lay down on his bed and couldn't help but to cry as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Caitlin dropped Saint John off at Santini Air before Hawke got there and she met Dom at the lot where they were filming the stunt. String came in about a half our later and stopped and looked at Saint John who was sitting at the desk drinking his coffee.

"I'm surprised to see you here," String said.

"I work here," replied Saint John. "Where else would I be?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming here today," String continued. "You know I'm meeting with Gianna."

"You're the one with the nerve," replied Saint John. "You know very well that the kiss you saw between me and Cait didn't mean anything. She wouldn't cheat on you. She was only showing me the difference between a friendly kiss and the one you gave Gianna."

"Why would she do that?" he asked.

"Because I was trying to defend you and tell her that what she saw wasn't that bad," yelled Saint John. "The problem is that it was bad. You were wrong to do that to her."

"I thought it was Gabrielle," he replied. "I was so shocked and I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"Who do you love here String," asked Saint John. "A ghost or Caitlin? Or do you even know?"

Before he could answer, Gianna pulled up and got out of the car. "Great, there you are," she said. "I was hoping we could go and have brunch."

String smiled at her. "Sure, why not. Saint John can handle things around here while I'm gone."

Saint John watched as String got into the car with Gianna and left.

"What the hell are you thinking String?" he said to himself.

String and Gianna found a small restaurant that served breakfast and lunch nearby. "I think you'll like this place," he said. "They make great omelets."

Gianna smiled. "So, tell me about my sister," she said.

String filled her in on the things he learned about her and the things they did while up at his cabin.

"Wow, your cabin sounds beautiful," she said. "I bet Gabrielle loved it up there."

"She did," he said. Then he thought for moment. "You know, maybe we should go up there. What better way to get a feel for what Gabrielle's last days were like than to experience part of it."

"That would be wonderful," said Gianna. "When can we go?"

"Right after we eat," he replied.

When they got back to Santini Air, Saint John was surprised to see them so soon. "We're going to the cabin," String told Saint John. "Sorry but you'll have to take care of Santini Air while I'm gone. I think you can handle it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked them.

"It's none of your business Saint John," said String. "I'll be back later tonight or in the morning."

When he got to the cabin, String was surprised to see that Caitlin was there. He landed and as they were coming up the walkway, she came out with two suitcases. She had heard the helicopter land and was hurrying to leave. When she saw the two of them she stopped and stared.

"Gianna, would you mind waiting inside for me?" asked String.

"Certainly," she replied as she walked around Caitlin and went up and into the cabin.

"I thought you were on the set," said String.

"We don't have our stunt until this afternoon," she replied. "I didn't think you'd be here and I needed some of my things."

"Look, Caitlin," he said. "We really need to talk about all of this."

"From the looks of things there's not much left to talk about," replied Caitlin. "You sure have moved on fast."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm only showing her how her sister spent the last few days of her life."

"Call it whatever you want," she replied. "But, I don't think we have anything left to talk about." After that comment, Caitlin started down the path towards the helicopter. "Oh, wait," she continued. "I forgot something."

She turned around and took off her engagement ring. "Here, this belongs to you, not me."

"Caitlin, no," he said. "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is," she replied. "I'm not going to compete with a ghost. It's not fair to either one of us. You're still in love with Gabrielle and I can't compete with that. I don't want to. And, whatever this is that's going on with her sister is just creepy. It's like you think it's really her."

"I know it's not Gabrielle," he replied. "Caitlin, you're the one I love."

"I wish I believed that," said Caitlin as she turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

String slowly walked up the steps and into the cabin. He couldn't take his eyes off the ring in his hand.

"Is something the matter?" asked Gianna.

"We were engaged," String replied sadly. "She just gave me back the ring."

Gianna moved towards him and gave String a hug. "I am so sorry," she replied. "I certainly hope it has nothing to do with me."

String shrugged his shoulders. "She saw me kiss you yesterday," he replied. "It's just a big misunderstanding."

"Oh no," she said. "I feel so bad about this. I'm so sorry. You've been so wonderful to me and look at the trouble I've caused you."

"It's not your fault," he replied. "I'm sure we'll work it out. Give me a minute and I'll take you out to the lake."

String went upstairs and put the ring in a box inside of one of his nightstands. "This is far from over Caitlin," he said to himself. "I'm not going to let you go that easily."

He went back downstairs and they headed down to the lake. "Come on, let's go out on the water," he said as he helped her into his small boat.

When they got out the middle of the lake he watched her as she smiled when taking in the scenery. He was mesmerized by her smile. He felt it was almost as if Gabrielle were right there with him all over again as the all his memories of her came rushing back.

"Are you okay?" Gianna asked him when she saw the strange look on his face.

"Yeah," he replied. "I think so. I guess I didn't realize just how much I've missed her until now."

"It sounds like you had a world wind relationship," she said. "I'm surprised you know so much about her."

"Well, you get to know a lot about a person when you spend six days in solitude together," he said. "We made every minute count."

String suddenly noticed tears forming in Gianna's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I was just thinking that you learned more about my sister in the six days you were together than I learned in the years we spent together. It's just so sad."

"That is a shame," replied String. "But why did you choose now to find out about her."

Gianna sighed. "I lost a good friend to cancer recently," she replied. "When I was with her I realized how short life is and I couldn't keep from thinking about Gabrielle. I wanted to know what I missed in her life."

"Makes sense to me," replied String as he took them back to the shore. "We've got company coming."

The two got out and headed back up to the cabin to find Michael waiting on the porch. When he saw Gianna, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Wow," he said. "Saint John told me you were the spitting image of Gabrielle but I had to see it to believe it."

"Gianna, this is Michael Coldsmith Briggs," said String. "He's the guy your sister worked for."

"Yes, I've heard of you," said Gianna.

"I knew Gabrielle had a sister named Gianna but she never mentioned you were twins," said Michael. "What a pleasant surprise."

Gianna smiled. "So, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm here to speak with Hawke," he replied.

String looked at Michael and then at Gianna. "Oh, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?" he asked her.

"Of course not," she replied. "I think I'll head back down to the lake."

"Okay," said String. "I'll meet you back down there when we're done."

Gianna carefully shut the door behind her and Michael watched her from the window as she made her way down to the lake.

"Amazing," he said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she was Gabrielle."

"What do you want Michael?" asked String.

"I came to tell you that we are moving up the timetable for transporting the laser," he said. "It'll happen sometime it the next two days."

"I think we're going to have a problem," replied String. "I doubt Caitlin's going to want to get involved right now."

"Yeah, well, Saint John filled me in on this whole mess you seem to have made," replied Michael.

String gave him a dirty look. "I don't need your input Michael."

"I'm not giving it," he replied. "I'm just stating a fact. The thing is you need to patch this up with Caitlin and get her on board. I need four pilots. It's too risky to do it with three."

"I'll see what I can do for you Michael," he replied. "But, I can't promise you anything."

Michael shook his head as he walked out of the cabin and made his way back to his helicopter. "I sure hope you know what you're doing Hawke," he thought.

After seeing Michael leave, Gianna came back up to the cabin. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Michael has a job for us and well, he needs Caitlin too. It just doesn't look like that's going to happen and we're going to be short a pilot."

Gianna smiled. "I'm a pilot. Can I help?" she asked. "It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused you."

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe you could. I'll have to run it by Michael though."

"Great," replied Gianna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After filming their stunt, Caitlin rode back to Santini Air with Dom since she knew String wouldn't be there. She was quiet the whole ride back and Dom was beginning to worry about her.

"I see you aren't wearing your engagement ring," he said sadly. "That's a shame."

"Yeah, well, I gave it back to him," she replied. "I was just so mad at seeing her up at the cabin with him. I couldn't help myself."

"I get it," he said. "He's done some bone headed things the past two days that I don't agree with but are sure you want to call it all off?"

"I still love him if that's what you mean," she replied. "But I don't know if I can forgive him Dom. I don't even know if he really even wants me anymore."

"Of course he does," replied Dom. "He just has a lot of emotional baggage when it comes to Gabrielle."

"That's the problem," said Caitlin.

"Don't give up on him yet Cait," Dom said softly. "If you do you may regret it for the rest of your life."

Dom sat quiet for a minute. "Huh," he said afterwards.

"What?" asked Caitlin.

"Oh, I was just thinking about a similar conversation I had with String after he found out about what happened to you at fifteen," he replied. "I told him not to give up on you and he said he never would."

"Dom, what happened with me happened when I was fifteen," she replied. "String passionately kissed another woman right in from of me and he's still in love with the person he thought she was."

"I know," said Dom. "All I'm trying to say is that people make mistakes. If you love him, you'll find a way to forgive him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

String took Gianna back to her car and headed to see Michael. He walked in unannounced and plopped down into the chair in front of Archangel.

"Alright, so what do you have on her?" he asked Michael.

Archangel smiled. "I knew you'd come," he said. "What made you suspicious of her?"

String sighed. "I don't know," said. "This whole thing has about blown my mind. I can't stop looking at her. She looks exactly like Gabrielle. But, she seemed too eager to want to help out when I told her we were short a pilot for a job you wanted us to do."

"So you think she's after the laser?" asked Michael. "I bet you're right."

"I was hoping I was wrong," replied String. "But, go ahead, what did you find out about her?"

Michael sat back in his chair and grabbed a file beside him. "Well, when I first pulled her file, I was surprised to find no mention of her having a sister. Apparently someone removed that information," he said. "Of course, I secretly keep copies of files on everyone I work closely with so I pulled that."

"And?" asked String. "Does she have a twin sister?"

"She did," he replied. "She was named Gianna but she died at birth."

String stood up and began pacing around Michael's office. "Damn it," he said. "She sure played me. So this is all about the laser."

"Yeah, and maybe Airwolf," replied Michael. "She has to be working with someone who is in the know. Very few people know anything about this laser."

"Well, what are we going to do Michael?" asked String.

"I say we let her fly it or think she's flying it," replied Michael. "We have a decoy helicopter. She can fly that with Saint John and we'll hide Caitlin in the back. If she tries to highjack it, Cait can help stop her. Meanwhile, I'll have Marella fly the real one. Once Gianna is grounded, we'll give you the location of the real one and you can finish the escort."

"Sounds like a plan Michael," replied String. "The only problem is getting Caitlin on board. None of this changes what's happened between the two of us."

"I'll talk to her," said Michael. "Somehow I don't think she'll have a problem sticking it to Gianna."

"Yeah," said String. "You're probably right about that."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at Santini Air, Caitlin was helping Dom and Saint John clean up for the night.

"Are you two still roommates?" asked Dom.

"Yeah," replied Caitlin. "Actually we're just getting ready to go and buy a bed for Saint John's spare room as soon as we leave here. I'm moving in there for awhile."

Saint John spoke up. "I have the room and I could sure use the company," he said. "Plus it doesn't hurt to split the bills with someone."

Caitlin smiled. "I feel safe there too," she said. "You don't have a problem with that do you Dom?"

"Oh, no," he replied. "But, I'm not so sure String will like it though."

"String doesn't have a say in it," replied Caitlin. "It's none of his business where I live now."

"Saint John, are you sure this won't cause a problem between you and String?" Dom asked.

Saint John shrugged his shoulders. "He already hit me," he said. "What else can he do? Besides, I won't let it be a problem. He's not going to have a choice but to accept it."

"Hit you?" asked Dom. "When did he hit you?"

"It's a long story Dom," said Caitlin. "We'll tell ya about it in the morning. We need to get going before the store closes."

"Alright, alright," he said while shaking his head. "This situation is getting to be more and more like a soap opera."

Caitlin and Saint John laughed. "If that were true," Caitlin smirked. "The next think you know I'll be having Saint John's baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Michael met with Saint John, Dom, and Caitlin at Santini Air to go over the plans for moving the laser and the decoy. He told them about his meeting with String and his suspicions of Gianna.

"So, he's finally come to his senses about her I see," said Caitlin. "I'm still not ready to talk to him but I'll go along with the plan to beat this lady at her own game."

"Great," said Michael. "I'd hoped you'd say that. My guess is that she is going to try and hijack the helicopter with Saint John and the laser. I have a feeling that she's going to try and use Saint John as a hostage to keep Dom and String from blowing her out of the sky. That, and the fact that we can't afford to lose this weapon."

"Any idea who she's working with?" asked Dom.

"My guess would be an ex Firm member named Deaver," replied Michael. "He helped in the development of the laser but was let go do to some unscrupulous actions on his part. Besides him, there aren't too many people who even know about it."

"How are we going to get him?" asked Saint John.

"Oh, don't worry," replied Michael. "The Firm will take care of him."

"So what's next?" asked Caitlin.

"Everyone but you Caitlin will have to meet at my office this afternoon for our fake briefing. We'll set up the time that we are flying out but of course it will actually be our decoy."

"Okay, we'll be there," said Dom. "I hope your plan works and it doesn't backfire."

"If it does, at least she won't get her hands on the laser," said Michael.

"Maybe," said Dom. "But there's still the lady and don't forget the danger you're putting Saint John and Caitlin in."

"We know the risks Dom," said Saint John. "Don't worry. It will be a pleasure to take Gianna down."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at her hotel room Gianna contacted Deaver to update him on her current status.

"I'm on my way to meet with Archangel now," she said. "I told you I would get in. I have Stringfellow Hawke eating out of my hand."

"I'm glad to hear it," Deaver replied. "Just don't get too confident. Hawke is an intelligent man. He's not easily fooled."

"I know," she replied. "Don't worry this is going in our favor. As soon as we are up in that helicopter, I'll take Saint John as my hostage and in no time, both the laser and Airwolf will be ours."

"Okay," he said. "You know where the rendezvous spot is. Deliver both of them to me there and you'll be a rich woman."

"I'll be there," she replied. "Just have your men ready."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Gianna got to Michael's office the others were just pulling in as well. She walked over to String and put her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad I get to help," she said. "This seems so exciting. I can see why Gabrielle was drawn to it."

"I guess you could say that," said String. "But all we're doing is flying a helicopter across the country. There's nothing too exciting about that."

"Let's get down to business," said Michael as the others settle into chairs in his office.

"We'll meet at the old abandoned airstrip near the military base of 0600 hours," he continued. "My people will deliver the helicopter to Saint John and Gianna who will fly it to the east coast. Dom and String will follow as back up. You'll get more details on the actual delivery location once you are in the air. Got it?"

"Got it," said Saint John. "Sounds like an easy job."

"Okay, I'll meet you all in the morning," said Michael. "Get a good night's sleep tonight because you have a long flight tomorrow."

String walked Gianna out to her car and watched her leave before walking over to Saint John and Dom who were waiting to give him a ride back to Santini Air.

"So, Caitlin's okay with this?" he asked. "She's going to do it?"

"Of course she is String," said Dom. "She wouldn't back out now."

"How is she?" asked String softly.

"She's fine," said Saint John. "She's moving into my spare room for awhile just until she decides what she wants to do next."

"I see," said String. "I'm not quite sure how I feel about that but I guess there's nothing I can do about it right now."

"I'll look after her String," said Saint John. "That's all. We're just friends. I promise you that's it. I know how much you really love her and I don't want to get in the way of that if there's any chance the two of you can work things out."

"Okay," String replied. "I'll take your word on that. But if I find out that you tried anything with her, you're going to find out just what your little brother is made of."

"Got it," replied Saint John.

"Well, now that that's settled," complained Dom. "How about we get some work done at Santini Air for a change?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Caitlin was the first to meet with Michael so that they could strategically hide her on the helicopter that Saint John and Gianna would be flying.

Michael gave her a gun and extra ammunition if needed. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself," he told her. "We don't know what this woman is capable of."

"I will," she replied after giving him a hug.

Within the hour, Saint John and Gianna boarded the helicopter and lifted off. "Michael's going to radio with the coordinate shortly," said Saint John. "Right now we are to head due east. Dom and String should be on our tail in a few minutes."

"Sounds good," said Gianna. She knew she had to wait until String and Dom were with them to make her move if she was going to get the laser and Airwolf.

Ten minutes passed before String brought up Airwolf on their rear.

"There they are," said Saint John. "We should be hearing from Michael any minute now."

"That won't be necessary," said Gianna as she pulled a gun out and pointed it at Saint John. "Turn this thing and head due south."

"What's going on?" asked Saint John while trying to act surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you hostage as well as taking this laser," she replied. "Tell your brother to follow us or you won't make it out of here alive."

Saint John radioed String. "Uh, we have problem," he said. "Gianna just pulled a gun on me and is demanding we go south."

"What the hell is going on Gianna?" asked String.

"I'm sorry about this," she replied. "Well, actually, I'm not. I'm about to be one rich lady and it's all thanks to you."

"Not if I can help it," said Caitlin as she stood up in the back of the helicopter and pointed her gun at Gianna.

"Well, well," said Gianna. "It appears we have a standoff. So you knew about me?"

"Let's just say String figured it all out," said Saint John. "Give it up, there's no laser aboard this helicopter. It's just us."

"No way," she replied. "I can still get Airwolf. Even if I have to kill one of you, I'll still have the other one as a hostage."

"What's going on?" asked String.

"I'm not backing down," said Gianna as she moved the gun and aimed it at Caitlin. Within seconds gunfire erupted on board the helicopter.

"We're going down," said Saint John to String. "I'm losing control."

String watched in horror as the helicopter started to dive. Saint John managed to get some control before it hit the ground but the landing was a hard one.

String landed Airwolf several feet away and with guns drawn, he and Dom moved towards Saint John's helicopter. When they opened the side door, String thought he was going to pass out at the sight. Gianna was in the front with a bullet wound to the middle of the head and Saint John was in the back with Caitlin. He was cradling her with one arm and had his other hand holding tightly to her side.

"She's losing a lot of blood," he told them. "We need to get her to a hospital now."

Michael landed his helicopter beside them and ran up to join them. "We'll take her in my helicopter," he said. "String, you need to get back up and escort Marella. With Deaver's people still out there, she might be vulnerable."

String couldn't take his eyes off of Caitlin. She looked pale and her whole right side was covered in blood. He thought his heart was about to break. "Okay," he said quietly. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he still had a job to do.

Michael carefully helped Saint John move Caitlin to his helicopter and they took off towards the Firm's hospital. String and Dom radioed Marella for her coordinates and met up with her quickly.

"Hang on String," said Dom. "We'll get back to her soon enough."

"I just pray she's still alive when we do," he replied.

String and Dom escorted Marella all the way to Virginia and then gave her a ride back to California in Airwolf.

"Any news on her condition yet?" asked Marella.

"No, nothing yet," said Dom. "The last time we checked she was still in surgery. They said she lost a lot of blood and wasn't sure she'd make it."

"I'm sorry Hawke," said Marella. "But, she's strong. You have to believe she'll fight this."

String didn't respond. He just sat focused on one thing and was getting back to her. He had to see her and prayed he'd have to opportunity to tell her how sorry he was for the mess he'd made of their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

String and Dom were greeted by Michael and Saint John when they reached the clinic.

"How is she?" String asked immediately.

"She's in ICU," replied Michael. "She's still holding on but the doctors are worried about the amount of blood she lost."

"I want to see her," demanded String. "I need to see her."

Michael sighed. "Okay, follow me," he said as he led String to her.

When they walked into ICU String tried to keep it together as they approached Caitlin's bedside. She was still very pale and hooked up to various monitors.

"I'll give you some time alone with her," said Michael as he turned and left the room.

String gently picked up her hand and held it. He couldn't help the feeling of despair that seemed to encompass him. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He wanted so badly to just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. After standing by her side for thirty minutes he left and joined the others in the hallway.

"How are you doing?" asked Saint John. He could see the pain in his brother's face.

"Don't worry about me," replied String. "Caitlin's the one who's dying in there."

Dom walked over and gave String a hug. "Don't give up yet kid," he said. "I'm not giving up on her."

String pulled back from Dom and glanced over at Saint John. "Can I borrow your car?" he asked. "There's something I need to go and take care of."

"Sure," said Saint John as he handed him the keys.

"I'll be back in a little while," said String as he headed down hall and out of the building.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

String stopped by a flower shop and then made is way down the long road that led to a cemetery at the end. He climbed out of the car and counted the rows of headstones until he found the section he was looking for. He stopped when he found the headstone with Gabrielle's name on it. Slowly he squatted down and placed the flowers on top of her grave.

"I guess you thought I'd never come back by," he said. "It's just been too hard." Slowly he went from squatting to sitting on the ground beside where she was buried.

"I came to say goodbye," he said. "I know that sounds crazy after it's been so long but I needed to say a final goodbye in order to move on with my life. Caitlin was right. I've still been in love with you all this time. When I first met you, I was afraid to love again and when I lost you, I never thought there would be anyone else. Then out of nowhere, Caitlin came along. I pray I don't lose her too. I love her so much and she deserves all of my love. I swear if it takes me the rest of my days, I'm going to prove to her that she's the one." String stood up and looked at the headstone one last time. "Goodbye," he said as he turned and walked away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

When String got back to the clinic, he could tell that something was going on. "What happened?" he asked.

"She's back in surgery," said Dom. "They found out she still had some internal bleeding that they hadn't stopped. We're still waiting on the doctor to come out with an update."

An hour later the doctor finally came out to address them. "She's still holding on," he said. "It's still touch and go. All we can do is now is wait."

While they were waiting, Michael was called to the phone. He talked several minutes and then came back and sat down beside the others.

"Damn it," he said.

"What's wrong Michael?" asked Dom.

"Deaver managed to get away," he replied. "They think he fled the country."

"Don't worry," said Saint John. "If he's greedy enough, he'll be back. We'll get him."

"At least we got Gianna," said Dom. "Or at least Cait sure did."

"Caitlin sure knows how to handle a gun," said Saint John. "I believe Gianna got off the first shot and even with a bullet in the side Caitlin managed to hit her right between the eyes."

"Our girl is something special," replied Dom.

"She sure is," said String. "Now she just has to hold on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I finished this one quickly as I seemed to be inspired. **

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, the doctor informed them that Caitlin was getting stronger and that she would be moved out of their small ICU and into a regular room. She was still unconscious but they felt that her chances of recovery were improving. String was relieved because they wouldn't let him visit her for long periods of time when she was in ICU. He longed to be near her and sit with her. Once she was settled into the room, String sat down beside her and held her hand before drifting off to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd slept before he opened his eyes and found her staring at him.

"Caitlin, welcome back," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "Did I go somewhere?"

String smiled. "Almost," he said.

"Oh," she said with a yawn. "I'm so sleepy."

"Go on back to sleep," he told her. "You need your rest. Is it okay if I stay and sit with you for awhile?"

She yawned again before responding. "Sure," she replied. "That'll be okay."

The next time Caitlin woke up, Dom was sitting beside her. He grinned at her and his eyes lit up when he saw her open her eyes.

"Hey Dom," she said.

"Hey yourself," he said. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes. The doctor said you're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, he told me that earlier," she replied. "I'm a little fuzzy on exactly what happened though. Is Saint John okay?"

"Oh sure," replied Dom. "Saint John is just fine. That was one hell of a shot you made though."

"It was?" she asked. "I hit Gianna?"

"Right between the eyes," he replied. "Now I'm not one for killing but she got what she deserved."

Caitlin was quiet for a moment.

"Are you okay?" asked Dom. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," she replied. "I'm kind of glad I don't remember it though. How did String take it?"

"He was glad it was all over but he was worried sick about you," he replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "He still loves you."

"I know," she replied softly. "I love him too but we have a lot to talk about. I'd rather wait until I'm out of the hospital to discuss it with him though. Will you let him know that for me? He can still visit but I don't need the stress of everything else right now."

"Sure honey," Dom replied. "I'll tell him. He'll understand. Your getting well is priority right now."

"Thanks Dom," she said. "Oh and Dom…"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

Dom leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, the feeling's mutual," he said with a grin. "I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own daughter."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nearly three weeks later, when Caitlin was out of the hospital and feeling stronger, String came by and picked her up at the apartment she was now sharing with Saint John. Caitlin asked him to drive her out to the beach so they could talk. String was a nervous wreck the whole time but did his best to relax as they drove out to the ocean and parked. Caitlin took his hand and they walked down to a section of rocks and sat.

"Thanks for bringing me out here," she said.

"I'd do anything for you Caitlin," he said.

Caitlin stared out at the ocean before continuing. "String, I still love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. "I'm guessing there is a but behind that though."

'Yeah, I guess you could say there is," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"String I want to be with you more than anything but I'm not ready for things to go back to the way they were just yet," she said. "You hurt me and it's going to take time to learn to trust you again."

"I understand," he said. "I can't blame you. You were right. I was still in love with a ghost. That's why I went to her grave while you were in the hospital. I finally said my last goodbye to Gabrielle. She's dead Caitlin. She's gone and I can't say I'll totally forget her but all I know is that you're the one I'm in love with."

"I'm scared String," she admitted.

String cupped her chin with his hand and turned her face towards him. "Scared of me?" he asked.

"Scared of the fact that I love you so much," she replied. "I'm afraid of being hurt again."

"Caitlin, I'm human," he said. "I'm not infallible. I make mistakes. But I'll tell you one thing I will do whatever it takes to make all of this up to you."

Caitlin turned and looked back at the ocean. "Okay," she said. "But I want to take things slow. I want to continue living at Saint John's for now and we can see how it goes."

"That's fine," String replied. "But I promise you that one day I am going to ask you to marry me again. I love you and I can't see my life without you in it."

Tears streaked her face as she turned back towards him. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Okay," she said. "But baby steps for now."

"Sure," he replied as he pulled her into a hug. "As long as you're still in my life, I don't care how long it takes."

**The End**

**_** Yeah, Deaver got away but I plan to use the character in another story. :o)_**


End file.
